


Sinners In The Church

by yffismydrug



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Halloween, Jeonghan, JiHan, Joshua - Freeform, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Smut, jihansmut, jisoo - Freeform, seungcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: What happens when a devil and a priest find themselves together in a church? Although Jisoo and Jeonghan have been dating for a few years, there has been something Jeonghan has not been able to get his hands on. A fun Halloween party they go to, turns out to be something completely different for them.





	Sinners In The Church

**Dark clouds hung in the sky as the Halloween morning rolled in. Jisoo was enjoying sleeping in with the body of his boyfriend, Jeonghan, pressed up against him. As long as Jeonghan held him he could continue sleeping forever. That was, however, before he felt a hand sneaking its way into his boxer briefs.**

 

**“Hey!” Jisoo yelped as he turned around in Jeonghan’s arms and faced him.**

 

**If one thing was never a fail to get him awake right away, it was when Jeonghan started to get handsy. Jeonghan tended to wake up before him on most days, so he would get woken up with his lover either trying to sneak his hands into his underwear, playing with his nipples, and even kissing him on his ears and neck.**

 

**“Good morning~!” Jeonghan happy chimed.**

 

**“Good morning my ass,” Jisoo growled, a bit upset to be woken up right now.**

 

**“Well I was trying to say hello to your ass but you wouldn't let me,” pouted Jeonghan.**

 

**Jisoo pushed the covers away and sat up in his bed, ruffling his morning bed head before stretching a bit, raising his hands above his head. Jeonghan sat up as well and hugged his boyfriend while planting gentle kisses along the back of his neck.**

 

**“It's just that you promised today would be the day and I got excited,” Jeonghan explained.**

 

**Pulling his knees into his chest and wrapping his arms around them, Jisoo replied, “You know how I feel about it…”**

 

**Although the two of them had been dating for two years and were exclusive, Jisoo had never allowed for them to have sex. He only allowed for them to touch each other, and give oral, but no part of Jeonghan had ever breached him below the waist. About four months ago, when Jeonghan had brought the topic up, he had mindlessly blurted out that they could finally have sex on Halloween just to get off the topic.**

 

**“You wouldn't want me limping at the party tonight though,” Jisoo commented, thinking fast on his feet. “So let’s not be too hasty about this.”**

 

**“If you're really sore we could skip the party,” Jeonghan whispered into his ear before giving it a small nibble and tug with his teeth, grinning when he heard a small whimper come from his lover. “Nothing says we** **_need_ ** **to go to the party,” he added.**

 

**“I went out and got a costume and everything for this because you wanted to go, Jeonghan. We're not missing it,” Jisoo told him firmly.**

 

**With a sigh, Jisoo leaned his head back against Jeonghan’s shoulder and turned towards him. Jeonghan placed two fingers under his chin and angled his head better so they could kiss. As their tongues danced together, Jisoo turned around and hooked his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Eventually, he was pushing Jeonghan backwards and had him laying on the bed. Their kiss never broke as Jisoo kneeled and straddled Jeonghan.**

 

**When Jeonghan placed his hands on Jisoo’s waist, the younger bolted up like a frightened rabbit.**

 

**“Someone seems a bit eager,” Jeonghan chuckled, keeping a firm grip on Jisoo’s waist and giving him a small squeeze.**

 

**Jisoo moved quickly to get off the bed after pushing Jeonghan’s hands off of his waist. The first few steps he took were more like a drunken stumble as he pulled himself together. He could hear Jeonghan laughing a bit more as he hastily pulled on his sweatpants and hoodie.**

 

**“You promised me pumpkin pancakes today!” Jisoo reminded him before bolting out of the room, his bare feet slapping against the wood floor.**

 

**Rolling onto his side in the bed, Jeonghan let out a small sigh before getting up as well and throwing on some comfy clothes. He headed down to the kitchen right away, since he had promised Jisoo those pumpkin pancakes.**

 

**By the time he was dressed and downstairs, he saw that Jisoo had already opened up all the curtains to let the autumn light fill the house. Halloween music was also softly playing from the kitchen while a movie played in the living room. If there was one thing Jeonghan always found so cute about Jisoo, was how excited he got for holidays.**

 

**Stifling a yawn, Jeonghan moved into the kitchen where he instantly smelled his coffee, his mocha creamer already added.**

 

**“Do you want whipped cream?” Jisoo asked, knowing Jeonghan was standing there without the other having to make any sound.**

 

**“Yes, please,” the older male replied as he started gathering his ingredients for the pancakes.**

 

**While he whisked everything together and got his pan hot, Jisoo worked on finishing making his coffee with salted caramel creamer and adding the whipped cream to the top of both of their drinks. When he brough Jeonghan his coffee, the male was patiently waiting for the perfect time to flip the first pancake.**

 

**“Thank you, Jisoo~!” Jeonghan praised as he took a sip of his coffee and kissed Jisoo on the top of his head.**

 

**The kitchen was active as Jeonghan finished the pancakes and Jisoo bustled around to get plates, silverware, syrup, and poured two glasses of cold milk. By the time Jeonghan was finished, Jisoo was circling him like a vulture about to come feast.**

 

**“Ah, ah, ah! Go sit,” Jeonghan told him as he held the pancakes out of his reach and pointed to the kitchen table.**

 

**Jisoo practically ran to his seat and grabbed his fork and knife in his hands while looking up at the pancakes like they were his holy grail. He licked his lips in anticipation, knowing Jeonghan’s pancakes were the best and watched as his lover drew closer and closer to him. When Jeonghan bent down to place the plate onto the table, he used his free hand to grab Jisoo’s chin and turn his face towards him so he could give him another kiss. The silverware clattered onto the table from Jisoo’s hands and their kiss lasted a few more seconds before Jeonghan pulled back and went to sit down in his chair.**

 

**“Eat up while they’re still nice and warm,” Jeonghan told him as he stabbed a pancake and started pouring syrup on it.**

 

**“You kiss so much, sometimes,” Jisoo stated as he ran his thumb over his lips.**

 

**“That was something you loved about me when we started dating,” Jeonghan reminded him. “You’re just more hyper-aware because you what what will happen today.”**

 

**Feeling his face turn red, Jisoo quickly distracted himself with a pancake and started eating as if his life depended on it.**

 

**The rest of breakfast passed more normally as they finished everything up. Jeonghan let Jisoo have the most pancakes and watched as his lover enjoyed them. They then piled everything into the sink and went to the couch to finish watching the remainder of the movie Jisoo had put on.**

 

**No matter what Jeonghan said, or what he did, nothing was able to distract Jisoo from watching his Halloween movies one after another. The only time Jeonghan was able to pull him away from the television was to eat lunch, and then right after Jisoo finished he ran back to keep watching the movie.**

 

**\----**

 

**“Jisoo, what’s your costume for tonight?” Jeonghan asked as the credits for the movie rolled past on the screen.**

 

**“Hmm? You’re the one who wanted us to keep them a surprise,” Jisoo reminded him. “You don’t get to find out until we have to leave for the party.”**

 

**Jeonghan looked at his phone and saw it was 5:30pm. The party did not start till 7:00pm and it would not take them too long to get to the location.**

 

**“Well...up we go!” Jeonghan stated as he easily scooped Jisoo up into his arms and carried him away from the couch. “We might as well get changed now so we can head out the door when it’s time to go.”**

 

**Jisoo clung to Jeonghan as he effortlessly carried him up the stairs, knowing by now that there was no use in fighting against him or struggling when he was picked up. Instead, he silently allowed himself to be carried into the bedroom and plopped down onto the bed.**

 

**“I purposefully kept my costume in a different room so you wouldn’t be able to find it,” Jeonghan gloated happily.**

 

**“I wasn’t planning on looking for it,” Jisoo replied with a bored expression on his face.**

 

**“You weren’t even a little bit curious?” the older male asked. He then watched as Jisoo sat on the bed and silently shook his head a couple of times. “Just change and I’ll do the same.”**

 

**Before Jisoo could get another word out, Jeonghan was out of the room with the door closed behind him. Alone now, Jisoo got up from the bed and headed to the closet where he had hidden his costume. Pulling out the box, he started stripping off his clothes and sliding the costume on. Just as he was sliding on the final piece of his costume, he heard Jeonghan enter the room again.**

 

**When Jisoo turned around to face Jeonghan, the two made eye contact and gasped.**

 

**“A devil?” Jisoo asked.**

 

**“A priest?” Jeonghan asked right back.**

 

**“We couldn’t have randomly chosen two completely different themes if we tried,” Jisoo commented as he grabbed the cross hanging around his neck.**

 

**“This sounds like the beginning to a bad joke...a priest and a devil walk into a bedroom…” Jeonghan continued with a raised eyebrow. “Though I’m sure this devil could turn you into a sinner.”**

 

**Jisoo raised the bible he was holding and covered his face. He could hear as Jeonghan started walking towards him and began backing away until his back was up against a wall. Jeonghan continued approaching him and soon Jisoo could see his black shoes standing in front of him as he looked down, still keeping his face hidden.**

 

**With ease, Jeonghan grabbed the top of the bible and snatched it out of Jisoo’s hands. Holding it away from the younger, he leaned in and gave him another kiss on the lips. The shocked expression on Jisoo’s face, along with him turning another shade of red darker, made him chuckle.**

 

**“So? What do you think of my costume?” Jeonghan asked.**

 

**Hands up to cover his face, Jisoo looked through his fingers at his lover. He was wearing a deep ruby red suit, black shirt, a matching, red, skinny tie, and a black belt with a gold buckle. Glancing up to his boyfriend’s head, he saw he was also wearing a headband that had devil horns on it, pulling together his outfit to symbolize what he was. His hands slowly lowered away from his face as his mouth dropped open in awe. Now that he was paying more attention to his costume, Jeonghan looked more than amazing in his eyes.**

 

**“You make a very good devil,” Jisoo admitted while lowering his hands.**

 

**“And you make a very nice, innocent looking, priest,” Jeonghan replied, handing the bible back to Jisoo. The younger male grasped back onto his bible and drew it into his chest as Jeonghan smirked and leaned in to whisper into his ear. “But we all know you aren’t innocent, and by the end of the night, you’re body will completely belong to this devil.”**

 

**Just as Jisoo was about to walk past Jeonghan to escape the room, and calm himself down, the male grabbed him around the waist and pulled himself up against him. Jisoo kept the bible clenched against his chest as Jeonghan leaned in and gave him a lick up his neck, causing him to shiver and let out a small whimper. Jeonghan felt him up through his costume, playing with his chest and eventually allowing his hands to wander lower until he felt a bulge.**

 

**“Should we have some fun before we leave?” Jeonghan asked, his hands placed on his hips.**

 

**“Jeonghan…” Jisoo groaned while he bit down on his bottom lip.**

 

**“It’d be embarrassing for you to show up dressed like this with a boner,” Jeonghan whispered into his ear. “Do you want everyone to think you came as a horny priest? Someone might be tempted to snatch you up.”**

 

**Jisoo tossed his bible onto the floor and turned around in Jeonghan’s arms, instantly latching their lips together. They stumbled backwards until Jeonghan was able to push him back onto the bed. Jisoo laid there looking up at his lover who was pulling his devil horns from his head and tossing them onto the floor near his bible. The bed creaked as Jeonghan kneeled on it and pushed his robes to the side and slid his pants down with ease. Just as a hand wrapped around his throbbing member, the doorbell rang.**

 

**“Trick-or-treat~!” came a chorus of children who then proceeded to knock loudly on the door, eager to get their candy.**

 

**“Damn it,” Jeonghan growled as he looked towards the door of their room. “Think they’ll leave if we don’t answer?”**

 

**“That would be mean,” Jisoo pouted as he looked towards the door as well.**

 

**“Leaving you here with this would be even meaner,” the older male replied as he gripped Jisoo’s erection tighter.**

 

**“Aahh~!” Jisoo moaned as he grabbed Jeonghan’s hand and tilted his head back.**

 

**“How could I stand to leave you alone in this state just to give a couple of kids a few pieces of candy?” he asked in a low voice as he gave Jisoo’s cock another small squeeze.**

 

**“Ack!” the younger groaned as he reached down and gripped Jeonghan’s wrist. He could feel his erection twitching in his lover’s hand and let out a small groan. “They’ll go away on their own.”**

 

**Jeonghan chuckled at how quickly Jisoo had changed his mind, but got back to his task at hand. It did not take long for him to move Jisoo towards the middle of the bed and get him on his hands and knees. While he continued jerking off his lover, Jeonghan also pressed his clothed bulge against his exposed ass.**

 

**“Tonight, this is** **_mine!_ ** **” he stated while thrusting against Jisoo’s ass.**

 

**“Seems like you have quite a problem forming as well,” Jisoo noted as he turned his head around and looked at Jeonghan.**

 

**When their eyes met, Jeonghan immediately released Jisoo and started undoing his pants. His underwear was pushed down just enough so his erection could springfree and gave it a few strokes.**

 

**“Lay on your back again,” Jeonghan instructed, and watched as Jisoo happily complied, easily flipping over with his hair fanned out on the bed.**

 

**As soon as the younger was in position, Jeonghan straddled Jisoo so his cock was dangling in front of his face and he had Jisoo’s in front of his. Without having to say anything, they both got to work. Jisoo happily started sucking Jeonghan’s cock, while Jeonghan continued jerking Jisoo off and occasionally gave him a few licks.**

 

**“Trick-or-treat~!” sang out another group of kids as they rang the bell and pounded on the door again.**

 

**“Uhg...annoying kids…” Jeonghan growled as he continued tending to Jisoo.**

 

**The younger hummed in agreement, which in turn made Jeonghan moan in pleasure and spread his legs more so that Jisoo could take more of him into his mouth. He heard Jisoo gag a little at first but he got accustomed to it quickly enough that he did not have to worry.**

 

**While Jisoo had his mouth and throat filled with his lover’s cock, he could not signal to him that he needed to cum. Since they had done this sort of things many times before, however, Jeonghan knew the signs to look for. The shaking legs. Curling toes. If he was sucking him off like he was now he knew to pay attention for a change in breathing. Jeonghan angled Jisoo’s cock away from his face, gave him a few more jerks of his hand, and watched as cum spilled from his cock and landed on his thighs and onto the bed.**

 

**“Good boy,” Jeonghan praised as he felt Jisoo now holding onto his legs harder than before. “But that doesn’t mean you can stop.”**

 

**Jisoo moaned around Jeonghan’s cock as the older male started thrusting his hips. He was now in control and made sure to thrust himself all the way into Jisoo’s mouth for the most pleasure. The younger had become skilled with his mouth over the time they had been together, and enjoyed sucking him off, so he knew what his limits were and the sounds he pleasure and displeasure to listen for.**

 

**“Ah-! I’m close!” Jeonghan moaned while still thrusting his lips, not wanting to lose that feeling of pleasure.**

 

**When he finally came, he thrust his hips down all the way so that he was cumming into Jisoo’s mouth and the younger could not move away from him. His cock left Jisoo’s mouth with a satisfying** **_*pop*_ ** **, followed by a little bit more cum that spurted out onto his lover’s face.**

 

**As Jisoo squinted to keep the cum out of his eyes, he turned his head to the side and coughed, sending the cum in his mouth all over the covers under him. Turning onto his side while still under Jeonghan, he spit the rest out and wiped his face clean. Meanwhile, Jeonghan moved and kneeled next to him.**

 

**“I’m sorry about that,” Jeonghan apologized as he tilted Jisoo’s head up towards him.**

 

**“If you were sorry, you wouldn’t keep doing it,” Jisoo snarked back before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, keeping his hand up to his mouth was still covered. Now he would have to brush his teeth before heading out.**

 

**Jeonghan placed a small peck on the younger’s forehead before sitting back on the bed and saying, “I know I want to put on a little makeup as a finishing touch, so I’ll let you do the same and then we can head out. Sound good?”**

 

**The bed gave another creek as Jisoo silently hopped off, dressed himself again, and headed to the bathroom. Jeonghan was quickly behind him as he tucked himself back into his pants and straightened out his clothes. He also snatched his devil horns and Jisoo’s bible off the floor before leaving the room. When they reached the bathroom, Jisoo plucked his toothbrush out of his cup and passed Jeonghan his as well. Not even bothering to argue, Jeonghan put down the horns and bible and grabbed his toothbrush from Jisoo. The two of them proceeded to brush their teeth in silence, Jeonghan picking up on the fact that Jisoo would be slightly angry at him, for cumming in his mouth, for quite a while. It was only once they started on their makeup that their conversation picked up again.**

 

**“You never really told me what this party is going to be like,” Jisoo stated, finally breaking the silence.**

 

**“I never explained?” Jeonghan questioned as he worked on his eye makeup, making himself look more sultry.**

 

**“You just said your friend had organized a Halloween party and you agreed to come and bring me along,” Jisoo replied just as he finished his simple eyeliner.**

 

**“Mmmm...I guess as far as I know, it’s going to be a normal party with food, drinks, and some sort of game,” he explained just as he finished up his red and black smokey eye and picked up his black eyeliner. “I wasn’t told what game it’s going to be, but he said it was going to involve everyone.”**

 

**“Which friend is hosting this party anyways?” Jisoo then asked. He straightened out his costume so it did not look as disheveled while he waited for an answer, and played around with his hair as well to get it to sit the way he wanted.**

 

**“Seungcheol,” Jeonghan answered in a small voice.**

 

**“Is he the one that tried hitting on me before he knew I was dating you?” the younger questioned with an eyebrow raised.**

 

**Looking over at Jisoo with his makeup all completed he chimed, “The one and only.”**

 

**Jisoo squinted his eyes before grabbing his bible and storming out of the bathroom. Figuring that he needed some time to calm down, Jeonghan spent some time fixing his hair and placing his horns back on before heading out of the bathroom.**

 

**There was a sound coming from the kitchen when Jeonghan drew closer, so he popped his head in to find Jisoo opening a few bags of candy and dumping into a large, orange bowl. Coming up behind the younger male, Jeonghan hugged him around his shoulders and held him close.**

 

**“Will you be annoyed with me all night now?” Jeonghan asked. “I really am sorry.”**

 

**“What are you sorry for?” Jisoo asked while mixing the candy around in the bowl.**

 

**“For cumming in your mouth…”**

 

**“And…?”**

 

**“I’m going to guess...not telling you it was Seungcheol’s party?” Jeonghan asked, a slight cringe on his face.**

 

**“You’d be right,” Jisoo replied right as the doorbell rang and they heard more trick-or-treaters.**

 

**Jeonghan released Jisoo as he grabbed the bowl from the counter. From the kitchen he heard as Jisoo answered the doors and told the children how great their costumes were and that they could choose two pieces of candy each. After he bid them goodbye and told them to be safe he closed the front door again, only this time he did not have the bowl with him.**

 

**“Are you going to leave the bowl outside while we’re gone?” Jeonghan asked and watched as Jisoo nodded silently. “You know the older kids are just going to take a bunch and it will all be gone in an hour or two.”**

 

**“It’s Halloween, I feel bad not leaving anything out,” Jisoo explained. “Shouldn’t we get going now though?”**

 

**Looking at the clock on the wall, Jeonghan gasped. Time had gone by faster than anticipated so he grabbed Jisoo’s bible and the car keys before ushering him to the car. By this time, the sidewalks were filled with children of all ages and parents walking around with the younger ones. A strong, chilling wind was blowing and scattering the leaves all around and shaking the trees. The sky had never cleared or lightened up since the morning, giving the evening quite an eerie feeling for the spooky day. Thankfully, however, the two of them made it to the party in great time.**

 

**“Oh...he’s holding the party here?” Jisoo asked as he got out of the car and looked around.**

 

**There was a large tent set up in an open field which was close to a massive church. There was a graveyard to the left of the tent and a forest behind it. Mixed with the atmosphere the weather brought, the location felt extra creepy.**

 

**“You’re not scared, are you?” Jeonghan asked as he wrapped an arm protectively around the younger male’s shoulder.**

 

**Jisoo shook his head and looked up at Jeonghan. “I don’t really believe in ghosts and things like vampires and monsters don’t really freak me out,” he explained.**

 

**“What about the zombies?” Jeonghan then asked.**

 

**Right away Jeonghan could feel how Jisoo stiffened. He knew he was poking around in dangerous territory that could get him in more trouble with his lover, so he eased up.**

 

**“Don’t worry,” he told the younger, “I’ll protect you from any zombies that might be roaming around tonight.”**

 

**“I’ll smack them first,” Jisoo confidently replied as he held his bible up.**

 

**“My brave, little, fiesty priest,” Jeonghan cooed, rubbing Jisoo’s head. “Come on, let’s go into the tent and see how the party’s starting off.”**

 

**The two of them headed to the tent and as they got closer were greeted by Halloween music and the strong smell of food. While Jisoo spotted the alcoholic drinks sitting on one table, Jeonghan pulled him towards the food first. Although he complained, as soon as Jisoo saw all of the food lined up, he was eager to fill his plate. In the end, he had grabbed more food than Jeonghan and was doing his best to prevent any from topping off the plate and onto the ground. They ended up standing at a high table and started eating their food where they also observed others in costumes walking, drinking, dancing, and having a good time.**

 

**“Can I grab some alcohol** **_now?_ ** **” Jisoo asked when he was halfway done with his plate of food.**

 

**Laughing through a mouthful of food, Jeonghan nodded his head and motioned with his hand for Jisoo to scamper off and get what he wanted.**

 

**It was only a couple of seconds after Jisoo had run off that someone else stepped up to the table. When Jeonghan looked up he saw it was Seungcheol dressed as a white knight.**

 

**“You made it!” Seungcheol exclaimed happily.**

 

**“Yeah, I did. It looks like you’ve invited quite a bit of people this year,” Jeonghan replied.**

 

**“The more the merrier!” Seungcheol explained with a giant smile on his face. “Speaking of more people...where’s Jisoo? You said you were going to bring him.”**

 

**“Ah, he’s off grabbing a drink,” Jeonghan stated as he looked over towards the drink table to see Jisoo already heading back. “Here he comes,” he said while pointing a finger towards him.**

 

**In a rush to get back to Jeonghan, the younger only slowed when he recognized it was Seungcheol standing next to him. His pace slowed as he shuffled his feet until he reached the table and set his drink down.**

 

**“Where’s my warm welcome?” Seungcheol asked with a beaming smile, leaning on the table towards Jisoo.**

 

**“Hi,” Jisoo simply answered.**

 

**“Aww why are you acting so cold towards me?” Seungcheol asked with a small pout on his lips.**

 

**Squinting his eyes at the other male, he answered, “Do you forget that you tried hitting on me?”**

 

**“I already told you that was before he knew we were dating,” Jeonghan butted in, trying to ease the tension building in the air.**

 

**“Nope...I knew you two were dating,” Seungcheol then admitted.**

 

**“What!?” both of them shouted at the same time in complete shock.**

 

**Seungcheol shrugged his shoulders before answering, “I wanted to make sure Jisoo was serious about you, Jeonghan. I was just looking out for you. Besides...you’re the one who assumed that I didn’t know you two were together yet. I never said whether I knew or not.”**

 

**“I don’t like you even more now…” Jisoo mumbled before taking a chug of his drink.**

 

**“Ha, ha, ha! Easy there! No need to hate me,” Seungcheol chuckled. “But I see you didn’t bring back a drink for Jeonghan.”**

 

**“Stop teasing him, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan warned. “You know I don’t drink well.”**

 

**“He only drinks when we’re at home,” Jisoo stated while gripping his cup tighter.**

 

**“Well before I make our priest here a sinner for killing me, I’ll go check how the rest of the party is going,” Seungcheol stated before giving a small wave and disappearing.**

 

**Jisoo stood there fuming over his interaction with Seungcheol and chugged the rest of his drink before turning his attention back towards Jeonghan.**

 

**“I’m not a fan of him,” he stated strongly.**

 

**“Hey, I don’t go complaining about your friends,” Jeonghan firmly pointed out. “Be nice or I’m not going easy on you tonight.”**

 

**“Wha-! You’re threatening me with sex!?” Jisoo shouted in shock.**

 

**His cry got more than a couple of heads to turn their way, which caused him to get embarrassed and lower his head. Jeonghan stood there shaking his head and holding back a laugh.**

 

**\----**

 

**Time seemed to fly by as the party continued. The music never stopped, more people slowly filled the tent, and excitement filled the air. Jisoo and Jeonghan had more food, danced a bit, talked to others, and of course Jisoo had a couple more drinks. They were having a great time and Jeonghan made sure to keep Jisoo’s mind off of Seungcheol so that he would stay in a good mood. There had been so much going on around them that they had no idea what time it was when the music suddenly lowered, now only thudding in the background.**

 

**“Hey, everyone! Are you having a good time!?”**

 

**Everyone’s attention went to a small stage in the tent where Seungcheol was standing with a microphone. People cheered and jumped, signaling they were having a blast and were looking forward for more to come.**

 

**“We are going to start the game I have planned for the night!” Seungcheol continued, earning another excited cheer from everyone. “Tonight, we are going to have a scavenger hunt! You will be in pairs of two for this event to keep things fair! The scavenging area goes a bit into the forest, but we have placed red markers where that area ends so we don’t have anyone getting lost. The graveyard is also fair game, and around the church. If you end up at the smaller church in that direction,” Seungcheol pointed his finger in that direction to be more clear, “you’ve gone too far and won’t find anything at that point.” Seungcheol looked around at everyone beaming in excitement, already clinging to whom they had claimed as their partner for the game. “There will be flashlights and lists for everyone to take sitting on the table towards the front of the tent. The lists vary a bit but have the same number of items. But, there is a catch! We will have people dressed as zombies hiding and roaming around in the shadows! If they catch you, you and your teammate are disqualified from the scavenger hunt!”**

 

**Yet another loud roar or excitement burst out inside the tent. Everyone already seemed eager to get the game started. They had no idea what the prize for winning would be, but the fact that they had the chance to be competitive was making them excited.**

 

**“Z-zombies…?” Jisoo stuttered, drawing in closer to Jeonghan, one of his hands clutching at the sleeve of his red jacket.**

 

**“If you’re too scared by that we don’t have to participate in the scavenger hunt,” Jeonghan told him. “We can head back home and have some fun together instead,” he explained while winding his arms around Jisoo.**

 

**“No! I want to play!” the younger replied quickly as he released his hold on his lover’s arm.**

 

**“Ready! Set! Go!” Seungcheol then shouted, pointing towards the tables that had the flashlights and lists. “Don’t let the zombies catch you!” he yelled over the excited screams that erupted from everyone.**

 

**The crowd of people went sprinting to the table and grabbed what they needed before bolting out of the tent and into the ever growing darkness. Jeonghan and Jisoo also headed towards them, trying not to get trampled by everyone. Once they had their flashlights and list, they scanned over the list and set out.**

 

**Everyone was running around searching for things on their lists. There were shouts of both joy as people found their first few items, and horror as zombies popped out and captured people. The people getting captured were the ones venturing into the forest and graveyard, so they figured they should be pretty safe as long as they did not venture anywhere secluded and covered by shadows. As they continued walking together, Jeonghan took note that Jisoo was stumbling around a little. The ground was a bit uneven as they walked, but not enough that he thought Jisoo should be faltering this much.**

 

**“Did you have too much to drink tonight, Jisoo?” Jeonghan asked as he looped an arm around his waist for more support.**

 

**“Maybe just a little…” admitted Jisoo, since he had been able to taste the strong alcohol in the drinks. “The drinks had more alcohol in them than I thought they did…but they were too good to just have one. I needed to try them all...”**

 

**Jeonghan let out a small sigh and felt kind of bad that he had not kept up on Jisoo’s drinking there. There had been at least six different alcoholic drinks that had been offered tonight.**

 

**“Do we need to head home? Will you be alright?” he questioned, worried Jisoo would trip on something and hurt himself.**

 

**“Pft! A little alcohol won’t stop me. You’ve seen me drink a lot more than this and be fine within half an hour or so,” Jisoo scoffed as he pushed Jeonghan away slightly and set on his way to try and find their items.**

 

**As he drew farther away from Jeonghan, however, a loud groan came from his left. Jisoo froze where he stood and slowly turned his head to the side. His flashlight beam rose from the ground where he had been shining it to make sure he would not trip over anything. As the beam traveled higher, he saw a zombie standing not too far from him, hands outreached, mouth hanging open, and slowly making his way towards him. The zombie looked dead, possessed, evil, and most terrifying to him...hungry.**

 

**Knowing Jisoo was scared, Jeonghan came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. What he did not expect, though, was for Jisoo to scream and jump at his touch. The younger turned around, dropped his flashlight and list, and used his bible to smack him hard on the head. Jeonghan groaned in pain and crouched down as he held onto his head, messaging his temple as his vision spun. He looked back up when he heard another scream only to see Jisoo swinging his bible again, this time hitting the zombie even harder with it. Before he could call out to the younger to calm down, Jisoo dropped his bible into the grass and spirited away. With his head still throbbing, he plucked the bible up from the ground, made a quick apology to the person dressed as the zombie, and ran after Jisoo in hopes of not losing him in the dark.**

 

**“Damn it...where’d he run off to so quickly?” Jeonghan asked, curing himself for leaving their flashlights behind.**

 

**The wind howled through the trees and the clouds kept away any light from the night sky.**

 

**“Jisoo!” he called out loudly, cupping his hand around his mouth. “Jisoo, where are you!?”**

 

**Leaves crunched under his shoes as he continued his search for Jisoo. He was seeing no sign of the other and there was no place for him to easy hide that he would not see him. That was when he saw the small church Seungcheol had mention in the near distance.**

 

**“It’s worth a try,” Jeonghan said to himself as he headed towards the church.**

 

**Once he reached the church, he first tried looking into the window to see if he could spot Jisoo inside somewhere. That plan quickly failed, however, and the only other option he had was to try the door. But what was the chance the doors would even be open? So, crossing his fingers, he went to the doors and gave one of them a pull. To his shock, the door gave a creek and slowly swung open. Once it was open enough for him to slip him, he did so and closed the door behind him again.**

 

**“Jisoo? Are you in here?” Jeonghan called out as he slowly walked down the aisle, his voice booming loudly. “Jisoo? It’s just me…” he said.**

 

**His feet tread slowly as he stayed as silent as possible to keep his ears open for Jisoo. As his feet kept bringing him down the aisle he made sure to check all of the pews he checked to make sure he did not accidentally miss Jisoo if he was hiding in here.**

 

**A shuffling sound suddenly came from the front of the church, crystal clear in the near silence, and soon Jeonghan saw Jisoo’s head pop up from behind the large, dark wood altar, topped with a piece of white marble. Letting out a large sigh of relief, Jeonghan calmly made his way to his lover and stood there looking down at him. Jisoo had sat back down with his legs pulled into his chest and arms wrapped around them.**

 

**“I’m sorry…” Jisoo apologize, his voice echoing in the silent church. “I just got scared, hit you, and bolted…”**

 

**“It’s alright,” Jeonghan replied as he sat down next to Jisoo and rubbed his back. “But you had to make things difficult and hide in the church?”**

 

**“I figured a zombie wouldn’t follow me in here,” Jisoo admitted.**

 

**“Jisoo...you realize those zombies are just people dressed up and in makeup…” Jeonghan reminded him. “Whether you’re in a church or not won’t stop them if they wanted to scare you more and come after you.”**

 

**“It’s still scary! They’re the undead!” Jisoo exclaimed. When he realized how much his voice was echoing he covered his mouth with his his hands and pressed his back against the altar more, looking around like he had disrupted something.**

 

**“Your voice really echos here since this is where the sermons are given,” Jeonghan explained. “Your voice sounds so nice echoing in here.”**

 

**Raising an eyebrow, Jisoo scoffed and shook his head. He did not think his voice sounded anything special in the church. Now that he had been sitting in the church for a while, and now with Jeonghan, he was feeling more relaxed and felt like he would be able to go and finish the scavenger hunt. This time, he would stick close to Jeonghan and let his lover protect him if another zombie appeared. Right when he was about to turn to Jeonghan to tell him they should get going, his boyfriend grabbed the back of his head and pressed their lips together.**

 

**“Mmph-!” Jisoo groaned as he placed his hands against Jeonghan’s chest. At first he tried to push away because they were making out in the church, but he slowly stopped his struggle. He started to really enjoy the kiss and soon forgot all about where they were.**

 

**By the time they pulled away from each other so they could get in a full breath of air, Jisoo was clinging to Jeonghan and had managed to tug his tie loose and pop a few buttons of his shirt open. Jeonghan quickly took note of his current state and gave an evil smirk to Jisoo. The younger male caught on to what Jeonghan’s look meant and got to his feet faster than ever. Before he had the chance to run anywhere, however, Jeonghan was standing up and pinning him down to the altar.**

 

**“Hey! Let me go!” Jisoo shouted as he wiggled around. “Jeonghan!”**

 

**“You started it by pulling at my clothes like this,” Jeonghan whispered into his ear.**

 

**“Y-you kissed me first!” he managed to say as he shivered at the sound of his lover’s voice.**

 

**“And who happily kissed back?” Jeonghan asked while pressing himself against Jisoo’s back even more.**

 

**Pressing soft kisses along Jisoo’s neck, he soon started to hear how labored his breath was getting. The struggling stopped and soon Jeonghan had Jisoo turning his head to expose his neck more. He knew he was getting Jisoo into the mood and did not want to miss his chance.**

 

**“You know...we don’t have to go back home in order to have fun tonight,” Jeonghan growled into Jisoo’s ear.**

 

 **“We’re in a** **_church!_** **” Jisoo shouted in protest as he made sure to emphasize to his lover where they were just as a reminder.**

 

**“And you’re my priest,” the other told him. “What could be more fitting than a priest in a church? Besides, I brought some lube.”**

 

**“Pervert!” Jisoo screamed as he started to wiggle beneath Jeonghan again, doing his best to attempt to break free.**

 

**“What if I am?” Jeonghan asked, tightening his grip as the younger struggled harder.**

 

**Jisoo was about to protest the idea of doing it in the church when Jeonghan suddenly flipped him over and pushed him back against the altar so he was laying on it. Before he knew what was going on, Jeonghan had the cross around his neck torn off and was winding it around his wrists, binding them tightly together tightly. Having been worried the flimsy string the cross had originally come on would break, he had taken the liberty of replacing it with something stronger and more durable.**

 

**“Wait! What’s happening!?” Jisoo cried out as he tugged at his new bindings only to have Jeonghan grab his wrists and pin them above his head.**

 

**“You know I love you so damn much,” Jeonghan told him as he placed his head on Jisoo’s chest. “You know I love you so much, right?” he asked.**

 

**“Of course…”**

 

**“We’ve been seriously dating for a few years now and I’ve been holding back so much for you,” Jeonghan told him in a hushed voice. “I wanted to take things slowly with you to give you time and make you feel more comfortable. But...I’ve been at my limit for a while now…”**

 

**“I know,” Jisoo then admitted. “I’ve noticed you’ve been trying to get closer to me, wanting to spend more time with me in the shower, cuddling me more in bed, finding any reason to press up against me. Then I noticed you got even** **_more_ ** **intense after I said we could do it on Halloween.”**

 

**“So you know how badly I want this…”**

 

**“I do, and...I know that I’m eager too,” Jisoo stated, letting out a small sigh. “But you have to understand how scary it is for me. You’ll be the one fucking me, I have to deal with the pain.”**

 

**Jeonghan lifted his head off Jisoo and looked him in the eyes. His hand loosened on the younger’s wrists and lowered to his face where he cupped his cheek. The sound of the howling wind could faintly be heard from within the church as the two of them silently looked at one another, trying to read each other’s thoughts.**

 

**“I trust you,” Jisoo said, finally breaking their silence. “I...I know you’ll be good to me...but…”**

 

**“You still know it’ll hurt,” Jeonghan finished for him.**

 

**Jisoo nodded his head slightly while turning his face away from Jeonghan, too embarrassed to look at him. It was not like he thought Jeonghan was just going to shove himself inside of him and rip his ass apart or anything. Once they had started going out, and the talk about having sex had come up, he had done his research and watched porn to see just how it was done. But the more he looked into it, the more worried and hesitant he got as well. Pain would depend on how experienced your partner is, how well they prepare you, and on the pace that was set.**

 

**“Maybe we should just head home and wait until you’re really ready and confident,” Jeonghan offered.**

 

**Once Jisoo saw Jeonghan reaching his hand back up to his bound wrists, he moved them away from him. A confused expression crossed Jeonghan’s face between he looked back down at him and cocked his head to the side.**

 

**“I want to do it!”**

 

**Taken aback by Jisoo’s sudden forwardness, Jeonghan leaned away slightly and allowed for him to sit up on the altar.**

 

**“Then we should head home,” Jeonghan told him.**

 

**“No...I...I want to do it...in here…” he admitted in a shaking voice. “You said you have lube with you…so…”**

 

**Hand going straight to his pocket, Jeonghan quickly grabbed the lube out and showed it to him as proof. It was in a small travel size bottle and appeared to be unused.**

 

**When Jisoo saw that Jeonghan had really come prepared, he clenched the front of his priest robe and lifted it, guiltily showing Jeonghan the front of his pants which were already starting to tent. Jeonghan’s hand quickly reached out to the bulge and cupped it, giving it a slight squeeze. That action caused Jisoo to moan lightly and open his legs wider. Being more comfortable with his arms above his head, Jisoo lifted them again and looked at Jeonghan with half-lidded eyes.**

 

**“Fuck…” Jeonghan cursed before he tossed the lube onto the altar and hastily removed Jisoo’s shoes and pants along with his boxer briefs.**

 

**Thankfully Jisoo was laying on a mulberry colored runner on the altar so he did not have cold marbel against his butt. Jeonghan ran his hands up the younger’s thighs before reaching for the bottom of his robe and slowly started pushing it up until it was out of the way. The fabric was pushed up his arms, between is elbows and wrists, and wrapped around itself so it stayed in place and out of their way.**

 

**“It’s too restraining,” Jisoo complained, a small pout on his lips, as he moved his arms a little to try and move the cloth.**

 

**“You won’t be focusing on that for long,” Jeonghan replied as he then pushed up the shirt Jisoo was wearing under his robe so that his stomach and chest were exposed.**

 

**Once he had his lover exposed, he realized that because the church was a bit cold, Jisoo’s nipples were sticking up and his body was covered in goosebumps.**

 

**“You’re perfect,” Jeonghan stated, placing one of his hands on Jisoo’s hip and admiring his lover.**

 

**“Almost perfect,” Jisoo corrected him.**

 

**“Almost? Why almost?” he questioned, leaning over him and kissing down his chest a little.**

 

**“Once we’ve had sex and you’ve really experienced me...then you can call me perfect if you still think that,” Jisoo explained. “I mean, we could find out that I suck at sex...who knows?”**

 

**“Then I guess it’s about time we tested those waters,” Jeonghan stated before he planted a quick kiss on Jisoo’s lips.**

 

**Jeonghan’s eyes then trailed over to the lube and grabbed it in his hand again. Standing back up, he was quick to open the lube, squeeze some into his hand, and coat his fingers. His eyes trailed back up to Jisoo’s face as he tried to judge how he was feeling. When their eyes met, he was relieved when he saw Jisoo looking calm and relaxed, yet eager at the same time.**

 

**“Do you still want this?” Jeonghan asked, just to make sure. He moved his fingers in front of him to show him the sticky lube coating his fingers, just to make sure Jisoo understood what was going to happen now. “We can always go back home.”**

 

**“I’m positive,” Jisoo assured him. “I want his.”**

 

**Swallowing hard, Jeonghan nodded his head and looked back down to Jisoo’s ass. His finger lightly grazed his entrance and he noticed how Jisoo flinched slightly. After he had rubbed some lube around his virgin hole, he gently started to press one of his fingers in. The muscles in Jisoo’s thighs and stomach tensed at the intrusion and Jeonghan made sure to take note of that.**

 

**“Do your best to relax for me, Jisoo,” Jeonghan cooed gently, noticing how there was quite a bit of resistance as he pushed in his finger.**

 

**“I am relaxing,” Jisoo groaned as his toes curled in discomfort and his eyes clenched shut.**

 

**Carefully, Jeonghan continued working his finger in while planting light kisses along Jisoo’s inner thigh in an effort to relax him more. Thankfully that appeared to work, and he found his finger sliding in with a bit more ease. Once he had his finger pressed all the way in, he slowly started pulling it out again while making sure to pay attention to Jisoo’s reactions.**

 

**“Are you alright?” Jeonghan asked as he pressed his finger back inside again.**

 

**“I-it feels strange,” Jisoo replied as he winced slightly. “But it’s not as bad as I thought it would be…”**

 

**“Then I’m going to add a second finger. Alright?”**

 

**Although Jisoo nodded his head, he also closed his legs a bit. Jeonghan took his time though and gently rubbed his thigh with his free hand before pushing his legs open again. He whispered a few reassuring words to Jisoo, doing his best to keep him calm and relaxed. A few shaking breaths left Jisoo’s lips before they returned to normal again and he was able to compose himself more. That was when Jeonghan started to press a second finger into him.**

 

**“Ack-!” Jisoo groaned in discomfort as he felt himself involuntary clench around the intrusion. “I’m trying my best,” he told Jeonghan as he glanced up at his lover.**

 

**“It’ll be alright,” Jeonghan assured him as he slowly started moving his fingers. “Just relax for me. Do your best to relax.”**

 

**“Easier said than done when you’re not the one getting fingers shoved into your ass,” Jisoo snarked back. His eyes were closed and his head turned to the side to avoid looking at Jeonghan right now.**

 

**All Jeonghan could do was laugh at how snarky Jisoo was becoming, but knew he could not blame the younger. After all, this could not be the most comfortable thing ever, even if he was taking things slow and trying his best.**

 

**It took a couple more minutes of Jeonghan working on stretching Jisoo out before the younger was laying there and actually moaning. His head was thrown back in pleasure and his hips were now thrusting against his fingers, urging for more contact. Even when Jeonghan added a third finger in, it was not a groan of discomfort that had come from Jisoo’s mouth, but something more along the lines of a purr of satisfaction.**

 

**“I want to be in you now,” Jeonghan growled as he grew tired of holding himself back. There was no way he wanted to harm Jisoo, but there was only so much waiting he was willing to do before he would go crazy himself. “I think you’re stretched enough.”**

 

**A small whine escaped Jisoo’s mouth as Jeonghan pulled his fingers out and started to lube up his own erection. The younger rolled partially onto his side and looked up at Jeonghan through the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. His eyes trailed down to Jeonghan’s erection.**

 

**“Why do you look larger than normal?” Jisoo asked worriedly.**

 

**“Because I’m more turned on knowing we’re about to have sex for the first time,” he explained, cock all lubed up and glistening. “I finally get to make love with my boyfriend for the first time in two years, anyone would be excited about that.”**

 

**Carefully, Jeonghan opened the younger’s legs which he had closed in either embarrassment or nervousness. The way the younger’s cock was twitching was a good sign, showing he was not scared. Gripping his hips tightly, Jeonghan pulled Jisoo closer to the edge of the altar, sliding the mulberry cloth along with him and earning a small surprised yelp from him as well. With one hand, he held his cock and ran the head over his entrance. Each time he pressed against his hole, he could feel Jisoo shiver slightly.**

 

**“Are you ready?” Jeonghan asked, trailing his eyes up to his lover’s face and leaning down closer to him.**

 

**Reaching his arms up and looping them around Jeonghan’s neck, Jisoo ended up pulling him down so they were closer together. Then he nodded his head and waited.**

 

**With his cue, Jeonghan slowly started to press into Jisoo, making sure to take things slowly as to not hurt him.**

 

**“Ah-!” came a sharp cry from Jisoo, which caused Jeonghan to look at him and pause. “Keep going, I want you.”**

 

**“Are you sure?” Jeonghan questioned.**

 

**Not saying anything, Jisoo lifted his legs and wrapped them around Jeonghan’s waist, pressing the heels of his feet against his butt.**

 

**The silent plea from Jisoo was all he needed to push in the rest of the way. It was a slower process since not only did he not want to hurt Jisoo, but also because he was so tight and it was still difficult to push in. Once he was all the way in, however, he moaned in pleasure. Jisoo’s shaking breath in his ear, the tugging on his neck, his quivering hips, and the way his ass was hugging his cock, was all so much to take in...it was all so good to Jeonghan. He wanted to hear and feel Jisoo begging for more, needing more of him.**

 

**“Fuck,” Jisoo panted heavily, “I’m going to Hell for this.”**

 

**“And I’m following right after,” Jeonghan told him before slowly starting to thrust his hips.**

 

**The pace started off slow and easy, only picking up once Jeonghan felt Jisoo relax around him more. Now that he could move easier, his hips really started to thrust faster. Their skin slapped together with more force and echoed throughout the church along with their moans. Jisoo had grabbed onto Jeonghan’s hair and tugged at it as he threw his head back in pleasure.**

 

**Jeonghan then changed the angle of his thrust slightly and caused Jisoo to cry out even louder.**

 

**“There! Do it again~!” Jisoo begged as he moved his arms from around Jeonghan’s neck to laying back on the altar, now gripping onto the edge as needy whines passed his lips.**

 

**“I found your good spot,” Jeonghan commented while he leaned back up and grabbed his hips once again. “I’ll make you feel even better.”**

 

**“Please~!” the younger begged.**

 

**A chuckle left Jeonghan’s lips as he continued to thrust into him. Wind continued its constant howl outside and soon rain could be heard as it pelted against the window. The rain might have covered some of their sounds, but it did not mask the fact that they were fucking on a church altar.**

 

**“I need to cum!” Jisoo moaned as Jeonghan continued striking his prostate.**

 

**“Then this will be your first time cumming without having your cock touched,” Jeonghan told him as he snapped his hips forward even more aggressively.**

 

**Jisoo groaned a bit, wanting to be touched since that is how he had grown accustomed to cumming. He was used to Jeonghan jerking him off, teasing him, to get him to cum. Now, though, he was just having the feeling of Jeonghan’s cock pounding his ass to cum from. He was soon shown that he did not need his cock played with in order to cum.**

 

**“Ah~! Jeonghan~!” Jisoo screamed as his back arched off the altar.**

 

**While thrust all the way inside the younger, Jeonghan watched as cum landed on Jisoo’s stomach and chest. Jisoo looked more relaxed as he laid on the altar, no longer gripping onto it for dear life. His chest heaved a bit as his body shook from the pleasure. That had definitely been the most intense orgasm Jisoo had ever endured.**

 

**“That...felt amazing…” Jisoo panted, his breath heavy.**

 

**When he felt Jeonghan’s hands moving under his back he assisted with lifting himself up so that he was not dead weight in his hands. Once was was sitting up enough, Jeonghan easily placed his hands under his ass and picked him up from the altar. Jisoo immediately tightened his legs around his waist and his arms found their way around his neck once again. He had no idea what Jeonghan had planned as he clung to him, completely impaled on his cock.**

 

**Jeonghan quickly adjusted his hold on Jisoo before moving away from the altar and towards a small set of pews where a choir would sit along with the altar boys who would help during the mass. As he sat down on the pew, Jisoo carefully moved his legs so that he was kneeling and straddling Jeonghan, all without removing his cock from his ass. When Jeonghan started rocking his hips a bit, Jisoo found himself moaning and moving a bit as well.**

 

**Before they knew it, their pace had picked up once again and they were rocking against each other hard and fast. Jisoo was hugging Jeonghan’s head, giving the older male the perfect opportunity to nip and lick his nipples.**

 

**It did not take long, however, before Jeonghan noticed that Jisoo was slowing down and his thrusts were getting sloppy. He knew the younger must have been feeling tired and worn out. After all, this was his first time having sex and he did have an amazing orgasm not too long ago. Surely his lover would be tired and he could not blame him. With ease, he pulled himself out and moved them around so that Jisoo was laying on his side on the pew. The younger’s arms were folded by his head as Jeonghan positioned his legs the way he wanted them and started plowing into him again.**

 

**“Aaahhhh~! Fuck! Jeonghan!” Jisoo cried as his lover hit new places inside of him with this different position. With his head curled down, his chin against his chest, he watched how Jeonghan’s hips snapped forward against him.**

 

**“Damn you feel so good!” Jeonghan moaned as his ground his hips against Jisoo’s.**

 

**“Y-you’re...too...big!” Jisoo shouted, feeling how Jeonghan twitched inside of him. “It’s so good! I’m so stuffed!”**

 

**Tears of pleasure streamed down his face as he laid on the pew and clawed at it with his nails. Jeonghan smiled down at the younger male and started thrusting again, making sure to give him the pleasure he knew he wanted.**

 

**“Getting close again?” Jeonghan asked as he felt Jisoo’s ass starting to get tighter around him. “Should I help you this time?”**

 

**When Jeonghan reached his hand down and started stroking his erection, Jisoo’s eyes flew open wider and moaned loudly in pleasure.**

 

**“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Jeong-!” Jisoo moaned, unable to finish Jeonghan’s name because of the flood of pleasure he was feeling. “God!”**

 

**“This devil if your God now,” Jeonghan growled. “And this ass belongs to** **_me_ ** **.”**

 

**“Yes!” Jisoo agreed without thinking twice. If Jeonghan wanted to be his God and for his ass to belong to him, he was going to let him.**

 

**“Let me make my sinner cum,” Jeonghan purred while moving his hips faster and jerking Jisoo off with a tighter grip to really get him going.**

 

**Jisoo’s cries became louder and louder, filled with more need and lust. He turned onto his stomach more, which signaled for Jeonghan to switch their position so that Jisoo was now on his hands and knees and he was plowing into him. It was an easier position for Jeonghan to thrust in him and jerk him off and he could tell Jisoo was feeling it even more now.**

 

**“I have to cum~!” Jisoo moaned, leaning his head down so he could look between his legs and watch Jeonghan jerk him off. The erotic sight of all his pre-cum that had already pooled up on the pew beneath him, and the lude sound of Jeonghan’s hand as he jerked him off, caused him to tighten his ass even more.**

 

**“Cum for me!” Jeonghan called out as his thrusts wavered a little, getting close to his own release.**

 

**Closing his eyes and biting his bottom lip, Jisoo focused on the pleasure Jeonghan was giving him. His breath started to waver more and he released his bottom lip as he moaned in pure ecstasy. It was not even five seconds later that he felt Jeonghan release inside of him, buried all the way inside of his ass. If it had not been for Jeonghan holding onto his hips, Jisoo knew he would have been laying flat on the pew. His breath was heavy, his legs shook, and he felt spent...more spent than he ever had before when they were jerk each other off.**

 

**When Jeonghan finally pulled out, he made sure to do it slowly and carefully. Jisoo cracked his eyes open and with blurry vision could make out as his lover quickly tucked himself back into his pants and closed them. He allowed his eyes to flutter shut again and let out a small groan as he felt his hips shake, feeling oddly empty and needy. Although he heard Jeonghan walk closer to him, and felt a hand on his head, fingers carding through his hair, he did not open his eyes again. Jeonghan’s hands made quick work of the necklace he had wrapped around Jisoo’s wrists and freed the younger male before he carefully pulled the robes down from his arms and sat him up on the pew. His clothes remained pushed up as he was too drained of energy to help roll them back down.**

 

**“You did so good,” Jeonghan praised, leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips. “You felt great.”**

 

**“Great,” Jisoo replied in a half conscious voice.**

 

**“You are perfect,” stated Jeonghan as he planted a kiss on Jisoo’s forehead, letting his lips linger there as he rubbed the back of his head comfortingly.**

 

**Opening his eyes, Jisoo watched as Jeonghan slid his cross necklace back over his head. His shirt was still pushed up so the cold cross against his chest made him flinch slightly. With his best effort, he helped Jeonghan roll down his shirt and robe so he would be warmer. Jisoo was still pretty out of it as Jeonghan went and retrieved his pants and underwear from the floor by the altar. Although he tried to assist Jeonghan with getting his pants back on, he found himself pretty useless since his legs felt like jello and were not functioning right. Once his pants were on, however, Jisoo watched Jeonghan grab his bible so it would not be left behind.**

 

**“How are you feeling?” Jeonghan asked while cupping his face once he was all fully dressed and presentable again.**

 

**“Tired…” Jisoo answered in a hushed voice, a small laugh leaving his lips.**

 

**“What about your ass?”**

 

**“Hurts.”**

 

**Jeonghan moved in front of Jisoo and kneeled on the floor before instructing, “Get on. I’ll carry you back to the car.”**

 

**A small groan left Jisoo’s mouth as he shifted and somehow managed to get himself onto Jeonghan’s back and hold onto him around the neck. Jeonghan positioned him better and gripped him tightly before he confidently stood up. The two of them slowly made their way down the church aisle as Jeonghan’s shoes clacked against the cold floor and signaled them leaving.**

 

**Right when Jeonghan was pushing open the door, Jisoo called out, “Wait!”**

 

**Thinking something might be wrong, Jeonghan paused at the door and looked back at him. The younger quickly dipped his hand into the holy water by the door and splashed some onto Jeonghan.**

 

**“Ya! What was that for!?” Jeonghan asked, shaking some of the water from his face.**

 

**“I’m cleaning you of your sins for what you just had us do,” Jisoo explained with a happy grin on his face.**

 

**“Let me remind you of who was so eager to have sex,” Jeonghan told him. “And who left cum stains.”**

 

**“You didn’t clean anything up!?” Jisoo screamed just as the church door closed behind them. A cool breeze met his still flushed skin. The rain had stopped and caused the temperature to drop.**

 

**“Oops,” Jeonghan replied in a not-too-sorry voice. “Guess they’ll find a little surprise~!”**

 

**“You really are the devil…” Jisoo stated before relaxing against him again.**

 

**Jeonghan just laughed a little as he carried Jisoo back to the area where people were still doing the scavenger hunt. Some of the people were completely wet from the rain while others looked like they had been able to find shelter before it became too bad. The wet grass squished under his feet along with the damp leaves. His feet tread carefully over the ground since he had left the flashlights behind with the zombie Jisoo had taken down. He could tell Jisoo had fallen asleep on his back as his breath lightly tickled his ear, so the last thing he would want to do is fall and send them both to the ground.**

 

**Thankfully as he carried Jisoo, everyone proved to be too preoccupied with their game that they were not paying attention to them. Jeonghan was able to get them back to the car uninterrupted and opened the back door. As he started positioning Jisoo to lay across the back seat, the younger stirred and cracked his eyes open.**

 

**“What’s going on?” Jisoo asked, still laying down in the back.**

 

**“I figured your butt would be in too much pain to sit, so I laid you down to be more comfortable,” Jeonghan explained.**

 

**“I’m not in that much pain,” Jisoo snarked before trying to sit up. When he did, however, a shot of pain went though his ass and lower back, causing him to fall back down and cover his face in embarrassment. “Damn devil…” he cursed lightly.**

 

**“A priest shouldn’t be swearing,” Jeonghan commented as he leaned into the car and hovered over Jisoo just long enough to move his hands and give him a few kisses. “Now let’s get you home.”**

 

**When Jeonghan closed the back door, Jisoo curled up a bit tighter and watched his lover as he got into the car. He gently bit at the skin around his thumb nail as he thought about what had just happened. Never in a million years would he have thought on Halloween he would get his virginity taken from him in a church.**

 

**“I hope you had a good Halloween,” Jeonghan commented as he started driving them back home.**

 

**“Good enough that I’ll surely feel it tomorrow,” Jisoo replied. “Damn devil and your big cock,” he added with a snicker.**

 

**“Well some priest was begging for it as I thrust into him,” Jeonghan replied, taking a glance in the rearview mirror. Although it was dark, he could make out Jisoo’s heavy blush.**

 

**When the two of them arrived home, they realized the streets had become fairly empty of trick-or-treaters, probably due to the downpour they had gotten. Jeonghan helped Jisoo to the front door where they found nearly all the candy gone except for a few pieces. He grabbed the bowl to take it in, then assisted Jisoo with a quick warm shower, and left him to dry himself off while he fetched some new pajamas for him to slide into.**

 

**“Jeonghan, I’m cold. Where are my pajamas?” Jisoo asked as he leaned on bathroom the counter to keep himself up.**

 

**“I put them on the bed,” Jeonghan explained. “I’m going to make some hot chocolate quickly so we can drink it in bed and maybe watch a movie on my laptop.”**

 

**“That sounds perfect,” Jisoo replied, happy that Jeonghan was taking care of everything.**

 

**Slowly, he then shuffled from the bathroom and towards their bedroom. On the bed he saw his pajamas folded. What he picked up, though, was not what he was expecting.**

 

**“Nope...nope!” Jisoo growled, opting to throw the pajamas onto the floor and crawl into bed naked.**

 

**A few minutes passed before Jeonghan came back with the hot chocolate.**

 

**“Alright! I have our drinks and now-!” he cut himself off when he saw the pajamas laying on the floor. “Why aren’t you wearing them!? You said you were cold and you’ll end up with a cold if you don’t get dressed!”**

 

**Jisoo turned towards his lover and glared at him before replying, “You expect me to wear something like that!?”**

 

**“I got it for you as a genuine gift though!” Jeonghan stated as he placed the mugs of hot chocolate down and picked up the pajamas.**

 

**“A footsie bunny onesie is not a genuine gift!” the younger quickly shouted, looking at the fuzzy grey bunny suit in Jeonghan’s hands, spotting the fluffy white tail poking out from the fabric.**

 

**“I thought it would look adorable on you! Just think of it as your nighttime costume!”**

 

**Jisoo rolled his eyes at his lover before turning back around. With a pout on his lips, Jeonghan walked up behind him and jumped on top of him. It took a few minutes of struggling, but in the end, Jisoo was laying in the bed all zipped and buttoned into his onesie and Jeonghan could not have looked more proud at his accomplishment.**

 

**“Uhg! Jeonghan!” Jisoo shouted in aggravation.**

 

**“Look at it this way, there’s no easy way for me to get to your ass if I get horny tonight,” Jeonghan told him as he hugged him in close.**

 

**Laying there with his arms folded across his chest and his hood up, Jisoo watched as Jeonghan leaned over and grabbed his laptop. He said nothing the entire time the movie was set up and only got into a more comfortable position on the bed when he saw what movie it was.**

 

**“You’ll let me watch my favorite?” Jisoo asked with big eyes, knowing Jeonghan did not particularly care for it.**

 

**“It’s the least I can do for my precious bunny,” Jeonghan replied, passing a hot chocolate to him.**

 

**“You’re still the damn devil…” the younger stated.**

 

**All Jeonghan could do was laugh and get comfortable while the movie started. What had started out as a day where they had just planned to go to a party, had turned out to be something much, much better.**

 

**“Happy Halloween,” Jisoo quietly mumbled before giving Jeonghan a peck on the cheek.**

 

**“Happy Halloween,” Jeonghan replied.**

 

**They both then turned their full attention to the movie and let the night pass away.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was the Halloween oneshot for this year! How did you all like it? I wanted something a bit fun, so what better than a priest and devil sinning in a church? It was a fun oneshot to write and my first Seventeen oneshot too. Just a little fun between Jisoo and Jeonghan ^-^ The night did not turn out quite how they imagined it would but I do not think either of them are complaining at the end of the night...besides for Jisoo complaining about his butt xD


End file.
